Equestria's Castaways
by bukkitthebrony
Summary: Rainbow never thought that reading something aloud could almost kill so any pony, but it did, Scootaloo was taken hostage for a short time, being save by Rainbow, but they were stuck, for a long time, in a place they had no idea how to survive. Co-Creater:Firetype55
1. Chapter 1

CHP 1 Blocks?  
"There, all done!" Twilight said as she put in the last book.  
"TWILIGHT!" Twilight dropped all the books.  
"What!" She turned and saw Applebloom and Sweetie Bell.  
"We were playing around, and this big, blue cat thing came out of the ground, and took Scootaloo!" Sweetie said.  
"Where was this?" Twilight asked.  
"Under Cloudsdale." Applebloom said. Twilight stood, shocked. She had given Rainbow the last Daring Doo book this morning, and at the end of that there were some words circled and said DO NOT READ ALOUD, of course Rainbow would have done exactly that, in which summoning Ahuizotl, who would need to sacrifice some pony for some god.  
10 minutes earlier, Rainbow's house  
"Ahuizotl will rise from the lost, to steal and kill some pony to bring back Herobrine." Rainbow read aloud. "Odd." She then heard screams from below, " Oh no." She flew out of her house and looked down, there was Ahuizotl, stealing one of the CMC, Scootaloo, and she should probably try to save her now. She jumped and glided down, then saw that Ahuizotl had made a huge crack in the ground and was jumping in it, she flew straight down into it. Inside it was like a white tube, everything around her was moving forward, when she looked back, it was the same. She saw them going one way, so she flew faster than ever, sonic Rainboom, still to slow, though it did mess up the tube a little, no matter how fast she went, they would get closer, then she stopped, they didn't get further, she remembered the Rainboom, she did it again, and again, each time making the tube have more cracks, she did it one last time, and the tube turned to zeros and ones, and she caught up instantly, she grabbed Scootaloo barely in time , then stopped. They were no longer in the tube, they were on a beach, made up of blocky sand, near them was a jungle, with blocky leaves, and a blocky mountain.  
"You saved me Rainbow!" Scootaloo jumped up and hugged her very tightly, Rainbow hugged back. Suddenly, Scootaloo jumped back.  
"RAINBOW WATCH OUT!"  
She heard a hissing, the an explosion, she fell to the ground, she felt her right side coat with blood. She could see Scootaloo yelling, but all she could hear was ringing, everything went black after that.


	2. Not the only ponies

CHP 2 Not the only ponies

A/N I got a review saying that Herobrine is a Minecraft name, it sounded like I thought he was MLP, I know he's Minecraft, Ahuizotl is kind of like a link between the two worlds. Also, they are on the map Castaway Island, but I altered the main island to a jungle.  
"Rainbow! Rainbow get up!"  
"Look, she's not waking up anytime soon, she got pretty hurt by that thing."  
"Why weren't you sleeping anyway?"  
"You either can't sleep here, or I'm doing something wrong."  
"Aren't you tired?"  
"Very." Rainbow heard Scootaloo talking to something, though unknown what it is. Rainbow open her eyes to see an orange blur jump on her.  
"I'm so glad your ok and..." Scootaloo noticed she was crying. "No! I wasn't just crying, it was, er, sweat! Yes I wasn't worried about you at all, I knew you'd be fine." Rainbow couldn't help but laugh at her. She then looked at the other pony in the room.  
"Daring Do!" Rainbow gasped.  
"I see you read my adventures." Daring replied.  
"You're real?"  
"What, just because some pony turned my journal into third person you think I'm fake?"  
"Never mind." She looked at her right wing, or what was a wing, it was bandaged up, but the end of it was showing, it was only bone.  
"Yeah, those exploding things can do some damage."  
"How long have you been here?" Rainbow asked.  
"About three days."  
"That's it?"  
"My last book came out three days ago." Rainbow stood up.  
"Do you have shelter yet?" Rainbow asked, looking at the blocky jungle.  
"No, everything I brought, like my machete, just fizzles through." Daring swung her machete into the ground, but it went right through and made some sparks.  
"Have you ever gone into the jungle?"  
"You know that thing that blew up your wing? They only come in the dark, and its always dark in there, so you get the point, right?"  
"And we would get lost in the jungle!" Scootaloo said.  
"That reminds me, look at this map." Daring took out a map from one of her many pockets, it also looked blocky. "It shows the location of everything the holder knows exists, for example, it didn't show you two until I found Rainbow hurt. As you can see, we're on the only beach on this island, and because it shows which way we're facing, we can easily head in one direction to get out." She turned to the jungle, "You know what? I've been close to death more than enough times, we're going in." She started walking towards the jungle.  
"What about these green exploding things." Scootaloo asked.  
"They attack if you get within three of these blocks, there are other things you know, zombies, they are the shape of a blocky monkey, and attack slowly. Skeletons, are the same shape and have bows, and spiders that are about a two by two of these block." She walks in.  
"We'd better follow, Scoot." Rainbow said. The three walk through the uneven ground, not seeing any if these monsters though.  
"Daring, I thought you said there would be monsters in here." Scootaloo asked at one point. Eventually they came to a clearing.  
"Stop." Daring commanded. "Notice how the ground is all stone here, but notice, around every other block it looks like a bunch of tiny rocks, this suggests that standing on one of those blocks triggers a trap." Daring threw her hat making it bounce of each block, making sparks fly, every time the hat hit the block would sink into the ground and cause an underground explosion. (Get the trap?) "This would explain the lack of monsters, they must be getting killed by these." Daring walks across the safe area to get her hat.  
"You alive?" A dark orange earth pony jumps down from the trees, he had a brown mane and tail, wore tattered clothing, like the ones Daring wore, his cutie mark was of two pieces of wood rubbing to create smoke, and he held an arrow strung bow pointing right at Daring's neck, he held the string with his mouth.  
"You die!" He yelled.

A/N I will wright longer chapters if I see more interest in this, so if you like it, tell others. By the way, the first five reviews and followers get to create characters for this.


	3. Four Pillars

CHP 3 Four Pillars  
A/N Let's have a check on how many spots are left for characters, three for followers, four for reviews, so if your interested, review or follow. Also, if you wonder why Celestia isn't in this, read the first chapter of Rainbow Hearts. One last thing, I have not posted the chapter explaining what Evan, Katie, and Kyle look like in pony form, so I will put that later in the chapter, also, because this is so late in episodes you probably won't know that Evan is in love with Luna. Sorry you for the wait, I was at a camp for the past week.  
Back in Equestria, Luna's throne room.  
"Interesting, I don't know who this Herobrine is, but because one of the elements of harmony is there, I can locate Rainbow Dash, I just don't know how to get there." Luna said. The elements, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom were in Luna's thrown room, trying to figure out what happened. "The thing is, a want to send myself and two or three ponies, but, I don't know how dangerous it is there. This Herobrine does sound like some kind of god though."  
"Princess, who is going with you?" Twilight asked.  
"Not any of you, we can't just remove the elements, what if Discord attacks, you seven can at least keep him at bay," Luna sighs," It's sad how things like this happen all the time, first Xemnas, then Discord, now this. I think I know who to bring, Twilight, sorry I'm not as good as teleporting as Celestia, could you bring Evan, Katie, and Kyle here."  
"Yes, princess." Twilight warps away. She comes back about five minute later with Evan, his coat was pure black, his wings rainbow, his main and tail were also rainbow, he also had rainbow fur above his hoofs, his cutie mark a rainbow lighting bolt and a black lighting bolt crossing, one of his was rainbow swirls, Katie, who had a dark pink coat with blue and yellow mane and tail, her cutie mark was a pony in the shape of a P barely being missed with an arrow one eye was red and green, and Kyle, his coat was white his mane and tail black his horn was black and white swirls his cutie mark was a pistol, one eye was black, he was known for creating the bullet spell.  
"Ok, while I'm gone, I want Twilight to stay here in Canterlot, Fluttershy in Cloudsdale and ponyville, Rarity in Manehatten, Pinkie in Baltimare, AJ in Fillydelphia, and Derpy in Las Pegasus. Dark Rainbow, (Evan) Scorpia, (Katie) and Arpegy, (Kyle, get the name? RPG, or rocket propelled grenade.) You will come with me." Luna said. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded."let's go." Luna horn glowed, and the three original humans felt intense energy around them, then they saw they were on a cliff, or, a floating platform, around them was a pillar of dirt, a pillar of ores, a pillar f sand and clay, and a pillar of a black material, that wasn't it, everything was made of blocks.  
"Damn." Evan cursed.  
A/N This will be the last chapter if I don't get more followers or reviews, if you like it, review.


	4. Minecraft

CHP 4 Minecraft

A/N Got bored of the poll, this is my favorite story.

Rainbow, Scootaloo, and Daring just Starred at the stallion, wondering if he would actually shoot, as they stared they saw a small shelter made up of trees.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
He looked over and saw his shelter explode.

"Wilson!" He yelled and then ran to his shelter, they finally saw his cutie mark, it was two logs with smoke coming from the cross. A colt limped out of the remains, he had the same coloring as the stallion, he was a blank flank. It looked like the stallion was running right at the colt, but he went right next to him and into the remains of the shelter, he then came out holding a cube pumpkin.  
"Are you ok Wilson, I'm sorry THAT CELESTIA DAMN THING BLEW you up." The Stallion said. "Wood, follow me, you," He pointed to the mares," come." He walked off in the jungle.  
"Are you alright?" Scootaloo walks over to the colt and sees blood oozing down his side, but also a lot of dried blood around him, it was hard to see from a distance.  
"I fine, happen each day. We go. Name Wood Branch, dad name Wood Trunk, you names?" The Wood asked.  
"I'm Scootaloo, that's Rainbow Dash, best pony ever, that's Daring Do, I guess Rainbow's favorite pony." Wood nodded and walked after his dad, the mares followed.  
They walked for what seemed like hours, they came to a small clearing, there was a hissing noise Trunk drew his bow, Branch drew out a blocky wood sword, and getting the memo, Daring drew her machete. A huge black spider jumped from the trees, getting hit in the neck by Trunk's arrow, and red blocky blood came out, it then turned to smoke. (I'm saying where the arrow hit does more damage.) Much more hissing was heard, more spiders started jumping from everywhere. Branch was extremely good at combat, and Scootaloo realized not all the blood on him was his own, in just two minutes it looked like he had killed a hundred of them. Daring was not doing nearly as well, her blade at least cut them, but she was saved by Trunk's extremely accurate shooting. Rainbow and Scootaloo could barely do anything, Rainbow was injured and Scootaloo had never fought. Spiders kept coming, even after an hour of fighting they showed little sign of running out. After another half an hour, the last spider came, when that one died though, the smoke was purple, it also had evil laughing after it. One would think that the Woods would need a rest after that, but no, they just kept walking. It was starting to get dark. They heard some voices.  
"Sarah, we really should get back." Said a deep voice.  
"It's not quite night yet, just a few more trees." Said what what sounded like a girl's voice. The five walked over to where the talking was from, there was a clearing, with a blocky floating head with what looked like poles around it, there was smoke coming from the center, the other looked like a human (Well, Rainbow is the only one who knows what a human is.) but made of blocks. They both turned and jumped back, they looked prepared to fight.  
"Who are you?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah, who are you?" The fiery thing asked.  
"We don't mean to attack, it's just we need help, their shelter blew up," Daring pointed to the Woods, " And we know nothing about this place."  
"You mean Minecraft?" The fiery thing asked.  
"Minecraft?" Daring repeated.  
"Wow Sarah, they're almost as bad as you." The fiery thing joked. Sarah, they guessed, then punched the thing, instantly recoiling.  
"HOT HOT HOT! Blaze, stop being on fire all the time!" She screamed at him.  
"Anyway, I'm Blaze, a Blaze from he Nether, and that's Sarah, she has amnesia so, that's what that joke meant."  
"What's the Nether?" Rainbow asked.  
"Hell."  
"I see why you left." Blaze caught on fire, making everyone but Sarah flinch, she laughed.  
"Never, insult the Nether you stupid flying horse! I had to leave these damn humans killed every other Blaze in my fortress!"  
"If humans like Sarah kill your kind, how did you survive so long here?"  
"I've been accepted, I think I might be the only Blaze who doesn't support Herobrine, what a cruel creature." Blaze went back to smoke.  
"Anyway, we need help, I assume you have a shelter?" Daring asked.  
"Yeah, it's over..." Blaze started.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
"THOSE NOTCH DAMN CREEPERS!" "THOSE CELESTIA DAMN EXPLODING THINGS!"

A/N Blaze and Sarah belong to firetype55, thanks to him for adding those.


	5. Chapter 5

CHP 5 The Creeper God

A/N Here's how my new chapters will work, one review is new chapter, two is much longer chapter, three I put a full day into a chapter.

"Don't you think Luna's going a bit overboard with this?" Black said to the rest of the rest of the elements. " I mean I don't want to not see Derpy," he paused, "or any of you for a while."  
"Are you and Derpy in some kind of relationship?" Twilight asked.  
Black blushed. "No, no, no."  
"Black, it's so obvious, you have a crush on Ditzy." Rarity said.  
"Fine, so what if I do?"  
"There's nothing wrong with it dear, but why are you so worried about her?" Rarity asks.  
"I just don't want her to die from some creature!"  
"Your worried about her, and not us, how could you be so selfish!" Twilight yelled.  
"You don't know how I feel, the Stallion you every liked was the author of "How to Make a Checklist!" I'm leaving!" Black stormed out of the room. He walked for awhile and then he heard a voice.  
"You really like me?" Black turned and looked down the hallway, it was Derpy. He sighed.  
"Yes, sorry..." He didn't get to finish, Derpy flew over and kissed him full on the lips, at the same time nearly choking him with a hug.  
"I've liked you for the longest time, ever since that day you saved my life." Derpy said after they separated.  
"Derpy, thanks, just more than thanks." Black kissed her again, this time for much longer.  
"Black, me and White have decided…" Cadence had walked in, White Steel shortly after, the two separated and backed away smiling sheepishly.  
"Never mind, me and White want you to come with us to Minecraft, the place where Luna went, White has a base there, and he wants to get help from The Creeper God. That right?" Cadence asked White.  
"Yes, Black, I think your wolf ability will help if we have to fight The Creeper God, he is probably the most powerful thing I've ever seen. Imagine about five thousand Discords, he could kill you instantly, but he won't, he would want to test us." He looked at Derpy, "Your girlfriend can come too I guess." Black and Derpy gave him questioning looks. "Marefriend, sorry, I am rarely in Equestria. I would like to leave immediately, so that way if Herobrine would be released, The Creeper God doesn't join him, he would be a great ally to have in this time anyway."  
"White, your idea sounds great, but how do you expect us to get there, no offense Cadence, but I don't think you have that kind of power." Black said.  
"You seem to forget that I have been there before, Minecraft is extremely easy to get into, and with those seven crystals you've collected, (Black Steel is not updated enough again, LOL, same with the Derpy thing at the beginning.) we should easily be able to get enough power. One thing I must point out though, Minecraft can only be escaped from by making one of its gods help you."  
"If you need a god, then how did you get out?" Derpy asked.  
"I had a deal with Scorpia... Oh damn."  
"What was that deal and who is she, Katie?" Black asked.  
"She is the Spider Queen, the deal was that the next ponies that came in her territory would be attacked by her most powerful forces, Rainbow and Scootaloo might be dead."  
"Rainbow's strong, she probably would survive." Derpy said.  
"Perhaps your right, that makes my want to go to Minecraft more. You ready, why wouldn't you be, you have nothing here that would be of any use."  
"Where do you keep those crystals anyway?" Black asked.  
"In my right flank cheek." White responded smiling."See?" His robotic flank cheek opened like a door revealing seven crystals.  
"Should I be disturbed?" Cadence asked.  
"No, so are you ready? You know what, we're going now." A bright burst of light and the four warped.

A/N If you are too retarded to know what the first A/N meant, this will be the last chapter unless I get at least one review, by the way this is the chapters starting from CHP 6, (A=Rainbow, Scootaloo, and others, B=Luna and others, and C=Black Steel and others. AABAACAABAACAABAACAABAACAABAACABSSSS. In case you don't know, S=Special. I'm having trouble planning for the A's, it would be a great help if someone told what to put in some of those.


	6. Another group member

CHP 6 Yet another part of the Group

No A/N

"Okay, I've managed to salvage a bed, about two stacks of torches, a little more than two stacks of redstone, four slimeballs, my obsidian sword, my gaia driver, my heat gaia memory, twenty wool,twenty nine cobble, and thirty one wood planks from the house itself. Sarah, you still have your bow and sword, right?" Blaze said as he came up from the crater.  
"Yeah, I'm running a little low on arrows though." She responded.  
"What do you five have?" Blaze asked the ponies.  
"A machete, and some bandages." Daring said.  
"Bow." Trunk said.  
"Sword." Branch said.  
"Um, well, nothing for me, and her." Rainbow pointed to Scootaloo.  
"What ever, not enough for a shelter, night will be here in minutes..." Blaze started:  
"Wait!" Sarah interrupted, "If those horses were able to be here and we didn't know, this jungle must be large enough for a temple, if we can get high enough we could see it. Three of you have wings, fly up and look for a big grey thing." Sarah commanded.  
"Sorry, but me and the blue one are injured." Daring said  
"She can't fly yet, too young." Rainbow said.  
"Must I do everything?" Blaze said. Trunk suddenly fell in front of Blaze.  
"There temple long way there." Trunk pointed behind Blaze.

POV Herobrine

"You idiot, Ahuizotl, you let her get away!"  
"But, sir..." That was all he could say, I drove my battle ax through his skull. Blood spilled on the temple we were in.  
"I am a fool, I could have killed him all along, he is from that stupid pony world," I felt my limbs become normal, "for so long I've been a shadow, his blood freed me, yes, now to kill those damn ponies, and that double crossing Blaze, he took some valuable information with him."

"How many fools can I kill today?  
To many to count don't get my way,  
I shoot a mofo in the the throat with my bow  
Tomahawk chop is my death blow,

I shoot a pigman in the throat, then drive my ax through his skull

Freedom fighting machine,  
Big-ass hatchet in hand,  
"Why'd you have to kill my bros"  
I'm a slash your face man  
I'm a highly skilled assassin  
killing dudes I ones and twos  
blood flowing like a river  
Need a box of tissues  
When I'm hunting  
I be stunting  
You can never find me  
In the bushes  
In the haystack  
In your mother's laundry  
Watch me go free running  
Up the walls like a boss  
What you looking at bitch?  
Taste my tomahawk chop,

I drive my ax through another skull,

How many fools can I kill today?  
To many to count don't get my way,  
I shoot a mofo in the the throat with my bow  
Tomahawk chop is my death blow

How many fools can I kill today?  
To many to count don't get my way,  
I shoot a mofo in the the throat with my bow  
Tomahawk chop is my death blow

I dig my old cloak from my fortress, pulling it over my head, I rember when I killed that town, that king got away... (Fallen Kingdom)

From Boston to NY  
Always up to no good  
Don't know how I can see  
Out this big-ass hood  
Walking through the crowds  
Touching you on the back  
Using my hidden blade  
For a secret attack  
Jumping off of giant buildings  
Like I was a super man  
Use your momma as a meat shield

Every time that I can  
How many fools can I kill today?  
To many to count don't get my way,  
I shoot a mofo in the the throat with my bow  
Tomahawk chop is my death blow."  
(Ultimate Assassin's Creed III Song, Smosh)

"I will win this, but why not wait for them to feel like they're safe. Ha ha ha."

POV Normal

"Are you sure there's a temple here?" Blaze asked.  
"Behind you." Trunk said.  
"Really? OW!" Blaze ran info the wall of the temple.  
"That would happen." Sarah Chuckled.  
"You were right, and why is there dirt covering up the entrance?" Blaze asked. They looked at the temple, it was like a large block of cracked stone, then a smaller one on that, with a roof of random blocks, there was an occasional dirt block, almost looking like there were suppose to have windows. "Well, going in." Blaze broke the dirt blocks and floated inside. "There aren't any mobs in here, and there are torches up. Why?"  
"Maybe some pony set up shelter here, and if he or she hasn't shown up yet, is say they're dead." Daring said. Unknown to the group, there was figure hiding upstairs, waiting for them to leave.  
"I'd check around, there's a chest downstairs, but there are arrow traps, but it looks like something's here." Sarah said. The figure seemed to remember something, and climb up near some dispensers he set up. He touched them, making them fire arrows. They hit the ground in front of the group.  
"What the Hell was that?" Trunk said.  
"There's something upstairs, lets go." Blaze said. They went upstairs where they caught the figure unaware. It was a colt, green with a black mane and tail, both with a yellow streak, his cutie mark was a storm cloud with a TV under it being struck by lightning. (Not my character, belongs to ImmaRainbowDash, except I made the colors, I mean, think of one green pony.) He jumped behind sums blocks. Scootaloo and Branch walked over to where he was hiding.  
"You think they can get him to be less afraid?" Rainbow asked. Second later the colt came out, being pretty much pushed out by the other two.  
"Hi there, my names Sarah, this is Blaze, and these are Wood Trunk, Daring Doo, and Rainbow Dash." The colts eyes widened at the last two.  
"Your the legendary Daring Doo, and the legendary Rainbow Dash? I thought I was going to be stuck here forever. My names Lightning Strike, it's nice to meet you all."  
"You know we still need food and stuff right?" Blaze said.  
"What the Hell you?"  
"I'm a Blaze, from the Nether."  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Hell."  
"Strike, I really think you should stop saying Hell." Sarah said.  
"Why?" He answered.  
"One, some people count it as cursing, which isn't good for your age, I don think anyone here cares. Two, it sends a signal to Herobrine when something that doesn't belong here says it, so me and Blaze are safe."  
"I'm going to go find some leaves to sleep on." Rainbow said.  
"You can't sleep like that here, you can only sleep on beds, then you can only sleep if every non-mob in the area is in bed." Blaze said.  
"So we can't sleep?"  
"No, I think we have enough for beds, I'll be back." Blaze went downstairs. The rest waited. Blaze came back up, and placed beds one block apart. "That should do for now, if you want your own rooms later that's fine, I'll be downstairs."  
"We need you to sleep though." Scootaloo brought up.  
"I cannot sleep, I will not affect you. I wish to talk about how you came here in the morning though."

POV Herobrine

"I see that they are sleeping, great, Blaze should be easy enough to deal with." I see a burst of light, and see ice crystals flying at me. I shoot fire at the figure, but he hit me from behind. I was forced to flee back to the Nether.

A/N In case anyone was wondering, this is a one review chapter, not too great, I know. This will be the last if I get no reviews, and I really want some help with future events, please PM me.


	7. Backstories, Explosions, and COOKIES!

CHP 7 Backstories, explosions and COOKIES!

A/N Most of this chapter is backstories, so if you don't like that, read till the next day, then skip till some part, it's towards the very end.

POV Herobrine

What was that? How could it move so fast, it controlled ice, so why was his burning aura too weak? I almost think I need to go back. I think I will. I opened up the portal back, walking through, knowing the tree top.  
"Your back." I heard a male voice behind me. I look back to see a horse like thing, it had six wings, pure white coat, its tail and mane were like blue fire, it had a mark on its ass of multiple ice crystals in snowy wind. He was not blocks.  
"Who are you?" I asked. "And what?"  
"I am a Hexasus, my name is Absolute Zero, I have heard of how much of a killer you are Herobrine, you are the God of Hell itself. I have come to extinguish your burning soul, and then encase you in ice forever."  
"Ha! Your ice and I'm fire, I can melt you, just like this!" I shoot a large stream of fire at him. He then jumped back and used all six of his wing to send a beam of ice into my fire, making them both stop in the middle. We both stopped.  
"That should show you my power, ice usually goes badly against fire, but I was able to equal your fire." Zero said.  
"You just want me to do this the hard way don't you?" I snarled, I drew my ax.  
"Oh that kind of way." He made multiple crystals of ice, they glowed white and fused into a long sword of ice, it fell smoothly into his mouth. I charged at him, preparing to swing, Zero did a a single swing, which made my ax fly out of my hand, it landed on some leafs, igniting them.  
"Let me fix that." Zero froze out the flames. I looked at him, I ran to my ax, picked it up, it was cold, and opened the portal to the Nether.

POV Normal.

"Ok, who isn't in bed?" Sarah asked.  
"Ever pony here is in bed." Strike said. Sarah got up.  
"I'm going to talk to Blaze." She walked downstairs. "Blaze?"  
"Yes Sarah?" Blaze responded.  
"We can't sleep but everyone is in bed."  
"But..."  
"COOKIES!" They heard a voice outside.  
"I'm going to check that, I think that's why you can't sleep." Blaze went outside and took a right to the sound, he was in a small clearing, and there was yet another horse in it, he had a brown poofy mane and tail both had black polka dots, he had no wings, he was a brownish red, and he had a mark of a pile of cookies on his ass, he was eating pile of cookies quite fast.  
"Uh, hello." Blaze said.  
"AH! Who are you? Don't take my cookies!" He said.  
"I won't, just follow me." Blaze floated back to the temple. "Sarah, could you please make another bed?" Blaze yelled upstairs.  
"We only have two wool." She yelled back.  
"Isn't there some tripe wire downstairs you can use?"  
"Oh yeah." Sarah went into the basement, while Blaze took the stallion upstairs.  
"Guys, I found this guy out in the jungle, you can't sleep until he is so yeah." Sarah came back up and placed a bed.  
"There, now lets finally sleep." She got in bed.  
"Well, I'll be downstairs." Blaze went downstairs. The cookie obsessed stallion got in bed, and everyone fell asleep on exact sync.

The Next Morning

"Sorry guys, still don't have anything to eat." Blaze said. They all were in the middle floor. "Anyway, I was thinking we should really know how we all got here, so I'll go first. As you all know, I prefer to be called Blaze, my normal name is in Blaze language, so you wouldn't be able to understand, I had never really like Herobrine, he was extremely cruel and greedy, that wasn't good for a Blaze, so I was happy when Herobrine was forever sealed away, he needed other worldly blood to free him. I thought I could finally live freely, but then one day humans came and killed all the Blazes in my home, I managed to earn their trust, so they spared me, I opened up a forge in a town, with I would make signature weapons like obsidian sword in. One day I met Sarah, who had Amnesia, so she stayed with me since. Eventually we got lot in this jungle, and now we are here."  
"Guess I'm next, for those of you who don't know, I'm Daring Doo, I have a rather large book series on my adventures, I was kidnapped and brought here by one of my oldest foes." Daring said.  
"I'm Scootaloo, and this is Rainbow Dash, we were taken here by the same person, and Rainbow can do the Sonic Rainboom!" Scootaloo said enthusiastically.  
"I be here five years, my son and me look for gold, it trap, we come here." Trunk said.  
"Ha ha! You talk silly! I like cookies, that's how I got my cutie mark! I was just eating some, and I came here! I mean my name is Toasted Cookie, why wouldn't I like cookies?" Toasted quickly said.  
"We should get him with Pinkie." Scootaloo said to Rainbow.  
"What's cutie mark?" Blaze asked.  
"It's the mark on our flank that shows what we're good at. Like mine shows I can break the color barrier and the sound barrier at the same time." Rainbow said.  
"What about Lightning?" Scootaloo asked.  
"I came here about five days ago, I survived in here, used the torches in the chest." Lightning said.  
"No, I meant your cutie mark!" Scootaloo said angrily."  
"Oh, I got that when I learned I could turn on anything that uses electrical power by touching it."  
"How come you can fly and I can't?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Try a little harder, oh course, if you live." The group turned their heads to the speaker.  
"Herobrine!" Blaze yelled.  
"You and I have some unfinished business." Herobrine brought out a red and black battle ax.  
"No!" Absolute Zero. Jumped behind Herobrine, landing in a burst of ice.  
"What are you?" Blaze asked.  
"A Hexasus, we use our six wings to channel elemental power, I am from their world, my name is Absolute Zero." He made a blade of ice crystals, and gabbed it in his mouth. Herobrine jumped at Zero, their blade clashed. Herobrine then did a backflip, taking out a bow and firing in the middle of the group. The arrow was red and pulsing, it pulsed faster until...

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

A/N What do you guys think of my idea, the Hexasus, also, if anyone wants any of their OC's in this, get to me before CHP 15. Toasted Cookie belongs to ImmaRainbowDash.


	8. Scorpia and The Ender Lord

CHP 8 Scorpia and The Ender Lord

"So why the hell does four pillar survival always start at night?" Kyle asked.  
"You may wish to ask my dear brother, Notch." The four turned their heads to see a cloaked figure with glowing eyes.  
"Herobrine!" Evan yelled.  
"You know me? Well I'm afraid she doesn't." He pointed at Katie.  
"How do you know me?" Katie asked.  
"I know you from your sister, Scorpia."  
"Scorpia! How, she died years ago!"  
"Who is this Scorpia, I thought that's what you called yourself in Equestria." Luna said.  
"You haven't told them? Go ahead tell them."  
Katie sighed. "I had an older sister, Scorpia, we were the best of friends, that was until she was bit, she died of black widow venom. Please, take me to her!"  
"Kyle, you remember your father, correct? How he was always wondering, studying the end, but the beginning, you of course didn't understand, but he died, is he really dead? No, he's not, what you didn't know, is that he was studying Ender, he got his wish, he is now the Ender Lord, you want to see him don't you?" Herobrine said.  
"Well, yes." Kyle responded.  
"Wonderful!" Herobrine set himself, Kyle, and Katie on fire, making them all disappear.  
"I don't understand what just happened." Luna said.  
"Herobrine, there's no way that's true, the odds of one of their dead family members be Minecraft gods is unlikely, but both?"  
"Can we save them?"  
"No..."  
"Really?"  
"Wait, what's this?" Evan picked up a piece of paper on the ground.  
"What's is say?" Luna asked.  
"The Nether can be traveled to (No obsidian portals, that's boring) once the shrines are built at the bottom of each pillar once destroyed for the elements ice, earth, light, and darkness, then, a representative must be in the center."  
"So how do we get to the pillars?" Luna asked.  
"Stand as close to the edge as your comfortable, and give me a few minute." Evan opened the chest, took the contents, then placed a sapling near the edge, he then used some bone meal on it, making it grow instantly. Luna's eyes wides in surprise from that. Evan then broke the tree with his hoof, then broke the leafs, grabbed two apples and a sapling, replaced the sapling, then stopped for a second. He then placed a crafting table, did something on that. He then broke some dirt blocks, placed lava, placed ice, broke the ice which made cobble.  
"There Luna, we now have endless cobble stone, but make sure you break it with a pickax."  
"How did you know how to do this?" Luna asked.  
"Let's say I have experience with this world."  
"Can we figure out that note?"  
"Not now, we need a house, and because of my OCD with that, this could take a while. We'll be safe until we make this platform bigger. Oh yeah, we need beds to sleep, meaning we need to make this platform bigger to kill spiders to get string to make wool."

Thirty six hours later

The platform was now a ten by twenty, there was a house built on half of it, it was wooden, with logs in the perimeter and holes for windows, torches were on the platform, and three saplings were placed. The two had discovered they couldn't fly, and both had bloodshot eyes, and both were very thirsty, (trees drop apples) both were forced to drink their own piss using the empty bukkit. (Remember my user name)  
"You ready to fight?" Evan asked.  
"Yes."  
"Ok, go wait by the house ." Evan destroyed the torches, and went next to Luna. Zombies, Skeletons, and spider were instantly spawning.  
"We just need twenty four string, tell me when you have twelve." Evan said. He then ran over and slashed anything in his way with a stone sword. Luna did the same.  
"I have twelve string!" Luna yelled.  
"Ok, cover me!" Evan placed torches until they stopped spawning.  
"Nice!" Evan said.  
"It feels strange not to have to raise the moon or sun." Luna said, she went and sat at the edge, Evan sat beside her.  
"I still remember the day I killed Celestia so clearly." Luna started crying. Evan thought for a second, and hoping not to be shoved off, wing hugged Luna.  
"I mean, if every pony hated me before that, they really hated me for killing her."  
"I never hated you Luna, I've always liked you more than Celestia, your more forgiving, kind, beautiful."  
"I could never be like Celestia."  
"You don't have to, she was sun, your moon, you control the beautiful night sky."  
"If its so beautiful, then how come every pony sleeps through it?"  
"Because we can work during the day, but at night it's easy. To sleep, which is a shame."  
"Thanks Evan." Luna kissed him on the cheek, got up and went to house house.  
"She does like me." Evan said to himself, his thoughts were practically going insane. Unknown to the two, there was a white figure on the dirt pillar.  
"Dammit, a thousand years I waited, and she fell in love with him." Absolute Zero said

For a thousand years  
I've waited here for you  
Waiting every night  
For I thought you were the  
answer to my life

Days turned into years  
and into centuries  
Patience had to fade  
Don't you see that there is  
vengeance in my eyes?

Luna won't you cry for me  
I'm as lonely as I've ever been  
I am forced back into the start  
Is there any way to fix a broken heart?

Infinite despise  
and endless jealousy  
Bottled in my soul  
Has erupted as I'm  
Tearing through the skies

Days turned into years  
and into centuries  
Patience had to fade  
Don't you see that there is  
vengeance in my eyes?

Luna won't you cry for me  
I'm as lonely as I've ever been  
I am forced back into the start  
Is there any way to fix a broken heart?  
(Luna, Eurobeat Brony)

POV Absolute Zero

"That damn Herobrine, he made me not get to her, but there still is time, Luna may be falling for him, but I don't know if he is."  
"You know damn means to suffer eternal punishment to hell," I felt a burning pain in my right back wing, like a part of the sun was being driven into it, it finally ended, and I felt my cold blood run down my side. "I live in hell." Herobrine said. I turned around, I saw my wing on the ground.  
"I remembered that you need all six wings to use your ice powers, but now you look ugly." Herobrine smirked. He then his ax into my left top wing, I felt tears in my eyes, everything went black.

POV Normal

The sun had rises, Evan and Luna were discussing the note.  
"Well, your obviously darkness, I can rule out earth for me."  
"Does that mean we still need two more ponies?"  
"Well yes, another thing, I assume the shrines need to be at the right pillars, so obsidian is obviously darkness, though earth is a tough one because it could easily be the ores or dirt."  
"Let's focus on getting to them first, then we can figure it our."  
"Sounds good to me, lets head to dirt, it has water in it, so we can get unlimited water."  
"How does that work?"  
"It's Minecraft. We have a lot of cobble, so we can make it." Evan started building out diagonal. He did not have enough.  
"Do I really need one more?" (You know how the pillars are raised)  
"Yes, I know I'd prefer to walk there instead of jump." Evan went back and got one more piece of cobble. He placed it and mined stairs up, he saw a white body covered in blood, its tail and mane were small blue flames, looking like they were dying out, he had four wings, but they were in an odd formation, there were stubs at the top left and back right, his cutie mark was ice crystals in icy wind. Luna came up and flinched. The white stallion started shaking.  
"Burning...Hell...Herobrine..." He continued repeating the same phrase.  
"He needs help, Luna, help me carry him, we can use our wings as platform." Luna and Evan both got a wing below the Zero and lifted him up, they went sideways to the house because of how thin the platform was. They put him on Evan's bed.  
"Watch him, I'll go get the water." Evan said. Evan ran over and got a bukkit of water from the dirt pillar.  
"There we now have unlimited water." Evan and Luna then drank and were happy and that stuff.

A/N All songs I use are on iTunes.


	9. Chapter 9

CHP 9 The Third Sister

POV Rainbow Dash

I think I woke up because if the heat itself, when I opened my eyes, I noticed I was laying in sand, I got up and looked around, it was just more hills of sand in each direction. That arrow must have blasted my over here, and not knowing what to do, walked in one direction. The sands were blistering, and the heat was unbearable, I doubt I will live past this. Me, Rainbow Dash, afraid of death, but there is no water, no food.  
I had been walking for hours, the sun was now a little past midway, still no sign of anything, so thirsty. I felt myself collapse on the sand.

POV Scootaloo

It was over, this was it, I would die before I would ever get my cutie mark, I felt that I was frozen down to the bone. There was ice on my face from crying, but it froze the second they came out. I was alone, in an endless land of ice and snow, not a tree in sight, the only real landmarks were just hills.  
"Scootaloo!" I turned around and saw Branch running to me.  
"We no die now, we survive." Branch said.  
"Branch, there's no hope, we can't even find wood, let alone food or water." I said.  
"Guys!" We turn and see Lightning running towards us.  
"Me have wood, my have apples, me have mini trees." Wood said.  
"Me no fall asleep after boom, me break the trees."  
"You remained conscious through the explosion, your good. Damn it's cold!" Lightning said.  
"I have an idea, Branch, can you make a pickaxe?" Scootaloo asked.  
"Yes." He did something with his hoofs, then placed down what looked like a workbench, then did something on that and held a wooden pickaxe.  
"Great, now can you mine out some of the stone over that ice lake. Branch ran over to the small cliff, and took the next few minutes to make a small gap, but only left two block open to get in, making it easy to fill with dirt.

POV Daring Doo

Well I had good luck, landed in a swamp, there's wood, pigs, cleanish water, there's even a hut on stilts over there, I should probably stay there, it's nearly dusk, I was out cold for awhile.

POV Rainbow Dash

I heard a demonic hiss, I jumped up, it was night, and it was extremely cold. There was sort of creature in front of me, it was green, had four colossal legs, and then had an extremely long neck, which ended in a small head with a blocky frown. It hissed again and slammed its face into my face, knocking me backwards, it then launched extremely small versions of itself at me, they exploded when they came near. I then relieved these are what hurt my wing. The thing jumped over me, and I could move fast fast enough to get away. I was suddenly thrown away from it, the thing exploded when it landed. Then a bright light came down on it, so bright I was forced to look away, I also felt a burst of het, I heard a hiss like scream, and the light went away, as well as the heat.  
"It's ok to look now." I look back and see an alicorn with flowing tail and mane, even though it was dark, I could tell she was white with light green and pink mane.  
"Celestia!" I ran towards her, but as I got closer, I saw that it wasn't Celestia, the first hint was that she had darker colors in her mane as well, and it was only proven when I saw her cutie mark was a star.  
"I'm sorry, I am not Celestia, I am Starlight Wings, used to arrange the stars at night, but I was brought here from the Everfree forest, and since then the stars have remained the same. How is my older sister doing?" She said.  
"Starlight, I'm sorry..." I said.  
"No, Celestia can't be!"  
"Celestia is dead."  
"Who killed her?"  
"Luna."  
"What! No! She wouldn't have!"  
"She had to, a stallion named Xemnas came and threated to kill both of them and use the rest of the ponies as slaves. Luna only did it to make Xemnas think that she was on his side."  
"Ah, yes, I knew Xemnas, he is much Herobrine. Speaking of him, don't fear him in the desert, he won't enter here, the one thing he fears is in control of it, The Creeper God."  
"Starlight, is there any help you can give me in this desert."  
"No, using any spells but my star spell will alert The Creeper God. Actually, there is an oasis about a days walk from here, in the direction the sun rises."  
"Thank you Starlight."  
"Fine, really."

POV Scootaloo

I leaned against the cave wall. Branch had dug out a nice bit, even finding some coal, and some brown stuff, it turned out that if your combine eight cobble then you can make a furnace, that can be used to heat up the brown stuff into silver stuff.  
"Damn I'm thirsty!" I yelled.  
"Sorry but not much we can do." Lightning said.  
"Isn't there ice outside?" I asked.  
"Yeah, well even if we could break it, it wouldn't melt."  
"Me make bukkit." Branch said.  
"What for?" Lightning asked.  
"Thirst."  
"Don't we need water for that?"  
"No need water."  
"Ah, I see." The two laughed.  
"What?"  
"What he means, is that he needs to take a piss, and you were the only one who didn't get a drink from the lake this morning, so what his idea is that we all piss in the bukkit when we need to, then when we're thirsty, we just drink a little from that."  
"Ew, no!" I yelled. The two colts laughed again.  
"Mares." Lightning laughed.  
"I'm just going to break that ice outside." I went outside and smashed my hoof against the ice."  
"Ow!" I picked up my hoof, it was red. Branch then came out, then smashed his hoof and shattered the ice. (He's one of those ponies where the hoof looks like it's harder, like Big Mac and Shining Armor)  
"None." He walked back inside. I followed.  
"Fine I'll piss in that damn bukkit, give me it." Branch gave me the bukkit. I looked around.  
"Could you make a separate room?" Branch rolled his eyes and built a wall one block from the back wall, it went three blocks. I went over there and did my thing in the bukkit. I came out holding the bukkit. I grimaced and drank it quickly, I gagged, but it did feel better to have some kind of liquid in me, it was also warm, so I guess that could be a good thing. Branch then took the bukkit, and brought it in the back. He came out about a minute later without the bukkit.  
"Where's the bukkit?" I asked.  
"Left back, not thirsty."  
"It's nearly night, we need to sleep." Lightning said. He lay down, so did Branch and I.  
"I think it would be best if we sleep against each other, it'll get colder, we might need the extra heat. We moved closer.

POV Notch

I can't just see ponies that young struggle, I can't help them too much, or else I might destroy this realm from existence, even though I can't fight Herobrine in this form, I can bend some rules a little, I can make it rain tomorrow, even though it should snow, and I can make it so beds aren't needed to sleep, yes, that will work.

A/N Starlight Wings is not my character, she belongs to firetype55.


	10. An Easily Broken Bond

CHP 10 An Easily Broken Bond

POV Rainbow Dash

I woke up in the burning sands, it was day again, and the sun was like hell even though it was only starting to rise.  
"Rainbow, is that you?" I get up and see a brownish-red figure. He had brown drooping hair with black polka dots. Oh yeah, it's Toasted Cookie, that new guy.  
"Yeah, I see you got blasted here too." I said.  
"I found Trunk out here, and we found some kind of temple, but it had three pressure plates, so we couldn't get in."  
"Well, just show me where it is."  
"Turn around." I turned around and saw a giant temple made up of what looked like a variation of sand, it had a large staircase leading up to pillars, it looked like one of those Greek temples. We walked in.  
"So when did this get here?" I asked.  
"Just appeared last night." Toasted said. Trunk was standing on a stone plate.  
"This is where we needed you." Toasted said. "Go stand on that left one." I went and stood on it, I heard a click. Toasted did the other. We stood there for a second, then a feeling hit me in my mind like a physical blow, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was standing on thin air, not even a cloud, it wasn't blocky, I was above a forest clearing.  
"Dash!" I turned around, and the sight brought tears to my eyes, it was a cyan Pegasus, pure white mane, cutie mark of a prism with a light turning into a rainbow going through it.  
"Light Speed!" I ran up to him and practically tackled him with a hug.  
"I see you remember me dear sister." Light said.  
"How could I ever forget you? You were the only pony besides me to ever break the sound barrier, I mean I broke the color barrier too, but still!" I sobbed into his fur, he didn't seem to care.  
"Dash, I'm sorry, but, I didn't come here to see you, the thin is, you broke the bond to your world, making you able to turn human, you are now." I break free, and notice I went to two legs, I was human, I had white skin, and was wearing a rainbow dress, I also had a rainbow strap across my chest, I had white gauntlets on my hand, and wore sandals made of gold, I then noticed I still had wings, but the broken one was cured, I also felt a long stick between my wings, I reach back and take it off and look at it, it was a gold handled scythe, with a rainbow blade.  
"Your human form, great for looking normal around these worlds, only real downside is that your extremely attractive, might have some trouble with males, everything that crosses worlds enough times gets this form, as well as another form, but I don't know what it is or how to unlock it." Light said.  
"Light, how do you know all this?"  
"If you live in the spirit world for long enough, you'll know a lot."  
"You dead? How?"  
"Look down." We both looked down to see Light crashing on the ground, then being feared apart by griffins, each limb being torn off, finally his head.  
"Light..." I look up, and I'm back in the temple, with two other humans next to me, both were white, one has had black hair, the other brown, both were crying, the black haired one had flat hair, making spikes on his forehead, he wore a small piece of cloth over his crouch, (think of a speedo) he also wore a belt across his chest with a skull on it, he had massive boots and gloves that both went to the joints, the ended in white fur, he had a black hammer on his back. (Those really big kinds that are six feet tall) The other had longer hair, covering one eye, he wore brown robes with white stripes on the creases, a book lay on the ground in front of him, blue, with a gold spine. Sounds of hissing starting coming from the ceiling, each of us drew our weapons.

A/N Sorry about the wait and short chapter, I've been writing on my second account, and school started so I have homework. I'll try to post on this story faster the more reviews I get, also if you want to review on my second account it's firethebrony, I am sharing that account with firetype55.


	11. More Humans

CHP 11 More Humans

A/N I got a huge review yesterday that basically made me make this chapter early. To who ever that was, who are you? Those three female OC's weren't OC's at all, I recognize the name, hair color and style, and description from three girls at my school. The fact that I've had a crush on all three at some point made me want to write about them more, so thank you guest. If you have ideas for this story, please PM or review, I will also accept ideas for anything but Black Steel.

Black, White, Cadence and Derpy appeared out of a white flash. Black, Cadence and Derpy were surprised to see everything was made of blocks, they were in grasslands, with trees and a mountain in the distance. It was night, but that would soon change. Dark clouds formed above, they were all prepared for rain, but instead, it was blood drops, it wasn't light either, they could hardly hear or see anything.  
"White Steel, you made a horrible mistake coming back." A cruel male voice said.  
"Bloody Oblivion, what are you doing here?" A dark figure flew into view, it was a pony, blood red, black mane, the oddest fact was that he had six wings.  
"I came to hunt you, and if you know me..." The four felt like they had been drained of all energy, White could endure with his robot side though.  
"...Then I will stop your blood when you least expect it."

Meanwhile, on Earth

It was morning, four normal humans were doing their normal things. A girl named Gracie had got up a while ago, she was changing her cloths, she was currently wearing pink panties, a light blue bra, and a yellow t shirt that wen below her hips. She stopped for a second and looked in the mirror. She ran her hand through her mid back length straight brown hair, she then thought that she looked pretty nice, even though she was short, only 4'7. At the same time a girl named Brooke was doing her normal morning activity, yoga, naked. She stood on one foot and pulled a leg over her head and using her arm, made an O. She loved that she was by far the most flexible person she knew. A girl named Addie had just stepped out of the shower, she put a green towel around her and started coming her hair, she then admired her muscular body, she was only 4'10, but she weigh about 120 pounds because of muscle. At the same time a young man name Nave was sleeping, not much else to say. Gracie was looking in her mirror, then she saw a black figure appear behind her, it must have been at least twelve feet tall, though it had a tiny body, it wore a pink cape, and had glowing pink eyes, it was blocky, before she could scream she was slugging on the back of her head knocking her out. Brooke was too busy with her yoga to see a black figure appear behind her, The Ender Lord was unfazed by her nudity, enderwomen are like that all the time, he slugged her knocking her out as well. Addie turned on the sink to something, but instead of water, a blocky black arm came out and grabbed her head, he slammed it into the counter. The Ender Lord went warped into Nave's bedroom and looked down at the sleeping figure, he shrugged and picked him up and warped away. They were on a plane, in exactly twenty minutes it would explode, he hopes these human were smart enough to jump out.

POV White Steel

I felt my robotic eye flicker off, that was it, I lost all power. I feel blood circulate again, my eye flickered on. I wasn't in Minecraft anymore, I was in a normal room, well, barely normal, the front was caged, making this a prison cell. I took a step and heard a crunch, I looked down and saw this whole place was made of bones.

A/N I've noticed I've been going on the edge of T, someone please tell me if I ever go to M, I will edit it out so it can remain T. Also, I know the human part might have been a little... yeah, I don't think like that, the amount of clothing was in the review. I don't know when this chapter would have come out, my guess is at least a few weeks, so as you can see, long reviews like that will make me post within the next day or two. So review, I mean, you've already thought of one in your head.


End file.
